


A Little While

by gorefont



Series: Supernatural Insert Reader OneShots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, NON-GENDERED READER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorefont/pseuds/gorefont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Descriptions of panic/anxiety episode, implied established relationship and some good ol' fashioned fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little While

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of dirtysupernaturalimagines "[Imagine] Gadreel helping you deal with PTSD." and "Imagine Gadreel and you just making out slowly and sweetly like a bunch of teenagers"  
> I deal with PTSD and I love love the prompts especially for Gadreel, so I just wanted to write a little fic about it!!

     You fluttered your eyes open, panicked, you sat up immediately and for a moment you felt like you were back there. Stuck back there, trapped. A cold sweat had already broken over your body, you looked around almost in a daze and reminded yourself you were in your hotel room. You were as safe as you could be for a hunter. But you couldn't shake the anxiety and panic, you put your hands over your face, only now feeling them shaking. You let out a breath and began to curl into yourself, you just couldn't shake the dread. You felt movement on the bed and picked your head up to look. You were met with a stern yet clearly concerned face, furrowed eyebrows and a clenched jaw focused entirely on you.

"Gadreel?"

Gadreel leaned forward and placed a warm hand to your forehead.

"What is wrong, Y/N?"

"It's..." You trailed off. "Can you just... stay here for a little while?"

Gadreel let his hand fall to rest on your knee, he extended his index finger to brush gently at your chin.

"Of course."

You laced your fingers in with his and rested your head down on your knees, Gadreel's presence had always been slightly intimidating to you but there was always a flush of calm and evenness whenever he showed up. The panic and dread that forced you awake now melted away as the two of you sat quietly holding hands. Gadreel shifted and slowly leaned towards you, he planted a small, gentle kiss to your head. 

"You will overcome this." he kept his voice even and low "You are strong, Y/N."

You turned your face to him, still letting yourself rest on your knees. You admired the angel for a moment, his strong jawline and stern face, the way his mouth slightly curled at the corners and especially the skin sun blotched with patches of freckles. You let out a small sigh, he was a stunning man.

"Will you kiss me." You muttered out to him.

"Yes, I will."

Gadreel planted a firm kiss to the corner of your mouth. You frowned at him.

"That's not what I meant." 

He let go of your hand and lifted up your chin, Gadreel pressed a fervent kiss to your lips. You couldn't help but slide your hand up to rest at his neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Each kiss you both shared was equally met by the other, you dragged your tongue along his lower lip and he opened his mouth to meet your tongue with his. Gadreel's large hands cupped your face as he affectionately licked your upper lip and continued to plant firm kissed to your mouth and jawline. He laid you down against the bed, being careful not to put his entire body weight on you by keeping himself slightly propped up by his elbows but leaving a comfortable amount of contact with your hips. Gadreel nibbled lightly at your lower lip, for each little bite he planted a small but sweet kiss to match it. Gadreel's body was warm against yours, and even though you two couldn't keep your mouths separated for a minute like a couple of teenagers getting away for the first time, you still felt at ease with his presence. The two of you continued your vehement kisses, occasionally pausing to let out a breath. You smiled into this kiss and he let out a low chuckle.

"What is it?" Gadreel pressed his forehead to yours, smiling gently down at you.

"Thank you." You smiled back up at him.

"This was my pleasure, Y/N," another kiss to the corner of your mouth "truly."


End file.
